


Gun

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [47]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, N7 Month 2020, Shenko - Freeform, gun - Freeform, priority citadel II, the coup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Written forN7 Monthover on tumblr.  The Day 8 prompt was 'Gun'.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Kudos: 4





	Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [N7 Month](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/631981099607785472/n7-month-2020) over on tumblr. The Day 8 prompt was 'Gun'.

Allie Shepard faced down the barrel of many a gun during her Alliance career -

Plasma shotguns wielded by the geth on Feros.

Claymore shotguns favored by Blood Pack krogan.

Mattock assault rifles outfitted to Cerberus ground troops.

Carnifex pistols the Eclipse mercs preferred to use.

Raptor sniper rifles used by Cerberus assassins.

The list went on – if there was a manufactured weapon, chances were Allie stared it down. Those weapons never scared, her, though, and neither did the people behind them. She was a damn good soldier, confident in her abilities, her training, and her team.

Allie will tell you it takes a lot to scare her, to get under her skin, to really rattle her. She will also tell you that of all the things she's ever confronted, all the horrifying things she's seen and been through, only once did she have a stand-off with someone who's weapon terrified her. Only once was she afraid of what would happen when someone squeezed the trigger and a bullet left the chamber.

Only once did she aim her own weapon at someone and questioned her own ability to squeeze the trigger.

She will forever be thankful Kaidan chose to believe her during the coup and turned away, switching the aim of his pistol from her center of mass to Udina's.

It was the first, last, and only time Allie Shepard had ever been scared of a gun.


End file.
